Dream Feelings
by TravixMan
Summary: Wario starts dreaming about one of his employees often, and comes down to a conclusion on why he thinks about her. So he goes on an adventure to win her heart. Mona also has fantasies about her boss, and wants to show her feelings for him. Wario-x-Mona
1. A Feeling of Uncertanty and Truth

**Hey everyone! It's been a while since I've been here. School's got me tied down, and I can't seem to think of any ideas for my other stories right now. But now it's winter break! So I decided to make a one-shot about Wario! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Wario and characters belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

I can't believe it. I, Wario, the greatest treasure hunter in the world, cannot stop dreaming about one of my employees. Whenever I try to dream about something else, she's always somewhere in the dream. I can't even think about money or the company because I continue to think of her! Still, I can't help but admit that she does look cute... So, so cute...

This girl is so beautiful, I can just stare at her all day, and not care about whatever the other employees are doing. Her hair is so luxurious, wavy, and has a very great smell. She wears a lot of different hats, which covers the beauty of her head. Sometimes I wish to myself that one day, I could touch some of her long, orange, divine hair.

Her eyes are also beautiful as well. They match perfectly with the blue sky. I often find myself lost, staring into them as I try to focus on the orders I need to give to everyone at the meetings. Of course, someone always snaps me out of my daydreaming and gets me focused on the job. Usually when I stay after to close up, she's always there, as if she is expecting me to walk out with her. When I close up the building, she walks out with me. Though her eyes are very pretty in daylight, they shine best in the nightlight, along with the rest of her perfect figure.

Whenever she looks at me, I feel like my stone-solid heart has melted until the point it is soft, gooey, and good. Those eyes make me feel that she does not think of me as a greedy, horrible monster, what everyone else thinks. Instead, she makes me feel like a glad, kind, and brave man. She makes me feel that if she's ever in any trouble, I would willingly help her, paid or not. Those blue eyes make me feel as if she is unafraid of me, but thinks of me as someone she can trust.

Though the best thing about her is not her hair, nor her eyes. The best thing about her face is her smile. Whenever she smiles, my heart always beats in a speeding pace. Her smile makes me feel happy, as if all of my badness has gone away. Her smile makes me forget about stealing money for a moment and just look at her. Her smile is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on.

Doh' shoot. I'm feeling like I'm in love with her! But strangely, I don't feel sad. Strangely, I don't feel mad. Instead, I feel like the happiest man in the world! These feelings have given me something to look forward to in my life, and for once, I don't even care about money. All I can think about now is her. Just me and her, facing the tough times together.

I have to tell her about my feelings for her soon. Otherwise, she'll go for some loser like Waluigi or something! Though I have no idea where that twig of a partner is now. From this point on, I swear that one day, I will show my love for her. I swear that I won't let anyone hurt her or anything get in my way of stealing her heart.

I'm coming for you, Mona.

* * *

**Who thinks I should continue?**

**Thanks for reading, and review! :D**

**-TravixMan-**


	2. A Feeling of Hope

**Hey everyone! I decided to continue this story with Mona's P.O.V. This was kinda hard to write, but bear with me here. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Wario and characters belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

Another day, another dream. I had another fantasy about the greatest boss in the world. It's not about Joe! It's about my boss at the best video game company ever! It's kinda hard to keep up with the amount of jobs I keep having. But the one job that never seems to change is my job at WarioWare Incorporated. And the one thing that never changes at the job, is seeing the same wild dude that steals my heart away.

I admit, I do have a crush on my boss. But could anyone blame me? He's a wild guy who always goes on adventures! And I've always got a thing for wild guys. Sometimes he even lets me tag along with him! Whenever he gets done for the day, he takes me and the other employees out to different parts of Diamond City, often to Club Sugar to party. Our boss is sure an awesome guy!

My boss is so cute, I usually stare at him all day. His hair is short, but so curly at the back and sides. A couple of days ago, I caught him taking off his helmet and saw his cute bangs! I wish he could wear his helmet less, so I could see his hair more. His hair is so gorgeous, I wish to myself that I could touch his hair one day.

His body tone is incredible! He is a bit short, but his muscles are spectacular! I wonder how many workouts he has each day to keep that muscle tone. I also wonder how he can look heavy, but have good muscles. I'll ask him next time I see him.

His eyes usually give off a deadly glare, like he harbors a deep hatred for everything around him. His thick, curly eyebrows are always poised with an unchanging feel of intense anger. The blue bags under his eyes make him look cranky as well. Because of this angry exterior,, most people despise him. His hatred towards them grows deeply.

However, I don't think of him as a bad person. When I look into his eyes, I find a glimmer of innocence. He doesn't hate people just out of no reason. He has a tough front towards them because of his love of money. I think that if he doesn't do anything for money, then people will think of him as a better person. That, and have less aggression.

Even though there are a lot of great things about him, I'd say that the greatest thing about him is his smile. Whenever he smiles, I feel as if he's thinking about me. When he smiles, I lose focus of everything else and take in the pleasure and happiness as he smiles. Whenever I see him smile, I forget all of the bad things that happen during the day and take in the one moment of happiness he gives. His smile is the most beautiful beautiful sight that makes my days bright.

Now if only I could tell him of my feelings for him. I've tried to tell him before many times, though he never seems to notice. When he does notice, he just kicks me out of his office! I bet he counts the money he doesn't give! Still, even if he is a bit greedy and loud-mouthed, I can't stay mad or annoyed at him. There's also the thought in the back of my head of the big age difference between me and him. So what? Anyone can have a crush on wild guys, can't they?

I want to tell him about my feelings for him soon. Not because I want to prove other people wrong, but because I want him to realize my feelings. I hope that one day, when he realizes my feelings, he has the same feelings for me. I hope that one day, after I graduate high school and get a big job, he'll be there waiting for me. I hope that one day, we can be together in peace without people looking down on us. I want that day to come soon.

Until that day comes, please wait for me, Wario.

* * *

**So how was that? Was she great? Was she out of character? This is the first time I ever wrote in her point of view. **

**Thanks for reading and review! :D  
**

**-TravixMan-**


End file.
